Jones
by cusshey
Summary: Ianto Jones works in his own cafe, when a Mr Jack Harkness and PA Gwen Cooper come in, what will a certain Mr Jones think of his best friends Toshiko & Owen when they try to set him up! Will Jack's fame ruin the new relationship? Janto. T.
1. Café A la Jones

**Right. First things first. Hi. Welcome to the Fic.**

**I do not own Torchwood, or any of the Torchwood characters, they are respectively owned by RTD and BBC, thanks to all my friends that helped me with this, love you guys ^_^**

**Jones**

Toshiko walked out of the Kitchen and wiped her forehead,

"God, its hot in there." But she was cut off by Ianto throwing 2 plates into her hands and saying,

"Table 5, now go!" Working for her best friend was fun, but it also meant that Ianto didn't hold back in telling her to do things. She looked down at the plates, a salad and a risotto, she hadn't served table 5 yet and so she was assuming they were starters. She put on a faint smile and walked to the table.

"Oh, the salad here, love." Said the Welsh woman. Tosh put down the plates and went to stand by the door.

"This looks great." Said the man, he was American and Tosh looked surprise.

"Oh c'mon, Jack, i've taken you here before."

"Yeah but its been to long, Gwen!" Gwen and Jack, Tosh logged the names in her memory incase they ever came back, customers like it when you know their names. Ianto hurried into the dining room with a coke and glass of water on a tray, he placed them down on the table.

"Thanks, love." Said Gwen never leaving Ianto's gaze, she smiled her gap-tooth smile that was so sweet, she gave Jack a kick under the table,

"Uh, thanks." He spluttered out. Ianto dipped his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Mr Harkness." Swooned Gwen. Jack Harkness. Thought Tosh, a full name was all the better.

"What? In case you haven't noticed he isn't half-" "Yes, Jack I know, now eat something or we are going to be late, but then again they wont be expecting you till 3:00 and the appointment is at 2:00."

"Oi." Jack shot at her,

"Well you aren't exactly the kind of person to be on time." Gwen scoffed.

"That's why I have a wonderful PA."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Harkness."

"Thanks, Cooper." Gwen smiled and Tosh nodded to herself.

Owen came sluggishly through the front door of the restaurant,

"Where have you been?" Asked Tosh.

"Sorry Tosh, don't tell boss will ye?" Tosh blushed,

"No, of course not." She finally said.

"All right then, your free, this is my shift."

"Ok, thanks, Owen." Tosh took off her black waist apron and thrust it into Owen's hands, she then took her leave to the kitchen to find Ianto.

"Yan?" She called as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" An echoed reply called out,

"Where are you?"

"At the bar!" Tosh walked out of the kitchen and around the corner where she saw some customers drinking and Ianto sat at the end. She walked to where he was sitting.

"Yan, table 5 want to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What?" Asked a confused Ianto.

"Uh, I don't know, they just asked for you." Tosh somewhat babbled.

"Um...Ok." He got up and left, leaving Tosh smiling like a drunk cat.

She smiled to herself, and walked through the smog of cigarette smoke to the door.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" Asked Ianto as he approached the table.

"Uh, no sorry." Said Gwen, looking up at the approaching man.

"Actually, I don't mind seeing you." Ianto blushed bright red to the Americans words.

"Jack...Im sorry." Said Gwen.

"No, its quite all right, I think my friend set me up."

"I like your friend." Said Jack, Gwen kicked him under the table.

"What?" Jack spat at Gwen.

"Jack you can't just say that to waiters."

"Im sure this waiter has a name, which would be?" He turned to Ianto with his 1000 watt smile, Ianto stumbled out the words.

"Uh, Jones, Ianto Jones, sir."

"Jack Harkness, and drop the sir." He reached out his hand and Ianto shook it politely.

"Um, let me take your plates." Ianto gathered up the china and made a quick escape for the kitchen. He went to find Toshiko then he walked past the rota, he scanned it quickly and then realized it was her break, and she could be anywhere, damn she was good. He asked for Owen to take the plates to table 5 but he smiled and shook his head, if Tosh and Owen weren't his two best friends he would so fire them. Scooping up the plates he took a deep breath and walked into the dining room,

"Im Gwen Cooper by the way." Smiled Gwen as Ianto put down the plates.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said, Ianto smiled. Ianto saw a usual customer walk in and his face lit up.

"Hello syr ddod i mewn a ydych am i eistedd i lawr?"

"Yes thanks Ianto, but you don't need to speak Welsh." The old man said laughing.

Ianto smiled and Owen came to take the man to his usual table, Ianto then returned to Gwen and Jack's table.

"Sorry about that..." Gwen and Jack stared at him gob-smacked.

"You speak Welsh?" Spluttered Jack.

"Yep."

"I used too, don't really anymore." Said Gwen.

"Its okay, no one really does anymore." Ianto smiled.

"Boss we need you in here!" Came a loud voice from the kitchen.

"Hey looks like you boss is in trouble." Said Jack, grinning wildly.

"Yeah, he better go check it out." Said Ianto turning and walking to the kitchen.

"Mr Boss is coming!" He said loud enough for the kitchen staff to hear as Ianto walked in.

"Smooth." Said Gwen and Jack pouted.

"How was I to know?"

"What's the name of the restaurant, Jack?"

"Jones. Oh!"

"And there you go." She said waving her hand in unison to her words, and Jack's pout grew.

The noises from the kitchen had stopped as Ianto returned from the kitchen beaming.

"What happened?" Asked Owen,

"Old Sanders back there tripped and the kitchen is undergoing a pasta décor, so your staying late to help clean it up."

"I wondered why you came out smiling..." Muttered Owen as he grabbed a dish towel that was lying on a shelve in the front desk. Ianto mumbled something and smiled as he took Owen's place at the door, though he was completely aware of a certain American staring at him, and a smug looking Japanese woman sitting on a bench over the street.

**Me - Omg its so short! Im sorry but since I write other stories in my spare time writers block has gotten the better of me, and all my good writing chips have been used up, it may take a while to re-boot, Im so sorry that I couldn't put more, but I can promise that once Im back to normal i'll post some more!**

**Ianto - Please review!**

**Owen - The next chapter will come along soon!**

**Gwen - Only if Cusshey can get over her writers block...**

**Jack - Im sure she can!**

**Toshiko - See you next time!**


	2. Guitars and Marshmallows

**I do not own Torchwood, or the Torchwood characters, they are respectively owned by RTD and BBC! Any thing else I use that I don't own is also owned by their respective owners, like Top Gear and 101 ways to leave a game show.**

**Mega thanks to wolfy102 and all my readers, and a special shout-out to workingsomecoffeemagic for being my first reviewer ever! And specialfrancine for being my second! I just thought that they were important because Im new and I posted chapter 1 one morning and got the reviews that same evening! So thanks again you two!**

Ianto's face dropped a little when Gwen and Jack got up to leave,

"Thanks love," Said Gwen passing him her card with a wink.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can only say thank you." Jack said with a elbow from Gwen and a blush from Ianto.

"Come on Harkness, if your late again they'll kill me, just like that vanilla cheescake probably just did to you." And she strutted out the door with mock acting.

"Gwen. Ever the pep-talker." Said Jack with an eye roll.

"Id go if I were you." Said Ianto laughing.

"Yeah she is standing by the car staring at me."

"Oooo She is giving you the 'look'" Said Ianto smiling softly.

"Coming honey!" Called Jack before turning to Ianto and staring at him for a few seconds then blinked and jogged to the car awkwardly.

Tosh came in smiling smugly,

"Wow Jack Harkness hey? I should have picked up an autograph." She said smugly.

"I know, half the customers were staring..."

"C'mon Yan, you saw how he looked at you!" Said Tosh practically squealing,

"Hay there he is!" Cried Owen as he waltzed in with an invisible dance partner and finished so he was right in-front of Ianto.

"Now stop it." Said Ianto with a grin.

"Its Harkness Yan! He has starred in how many movies?" Said Tosh practically jumping on to a table but was pulled down by Ianto.

"Movies, oh whatever, he plays himself in Torchwood! I love it when you can keep your name while acting." Said Owen.

"Same!" Swooned Toshiko.

"You watch it?" Asked Owen in shock.  
"Yeah, I like Yasuko, It means 'Peaceful Child'."

"Figures, and your name would mean?" Asked Owen.

"'Clever Child'! I like Yasuko 'cause she is like me!" Said Tosh, clearly enjoying showing off her heritage, Ianto sighed.

"Gwen Cooper." He began, taking out the card and turning to them. "She gave me her card."

"NO WAY!" Tosh literally grabbed it from Ianto almost giving him a paper cut.

"This is Gwen Cooper's card! She can get you any gig, stage, venue, cat, dog, phone, car, you name it!"

"Can she get you a sane mind." Mumbled Owen but Tosh heard and scowled at him making Ianto laugh cause he heard too.

"C'mon, us three? We're going home." Said Ianto, the three flat mates walked silently home, though Tosh couldn't hide her grin.

"She is going to get that thing framed." Whispered Owen to Ianto on the way home which made him laugh out loud much to Tosh's annoyance.

"Home again home again." Chuckled Ianto as he got out his key and let in his inpatient friends, Tosh placed the card carefully on the kitchen counter in a pile where they kept all their important paperwork, and Owen darted to the couch and turned on the Tv.

"What's the time..."Mumbled Tosh, "Oh! Owen quick Torchwood is on!"

"Really? Thanks!" He flicked it on, the episode CountryCide flicked onto the screen.

"Oh wicked! I love this one!" Said Owen sitting forward so he was closer to the screen.

"Oh God, this one makes me sick, I feel so sorry for Yasuko and Joe, they get stuck in some basement, and when they open the fridge..." Shivers ran down Tosh's spine and she quivered in mock acting to emphasise the emotion.

"Well I might as well give this show a go..." Mumbled Ianto.

"Oh you can't hide it Yan, I found the box-set under your bed!" Said Toshiko.

"Me too." Said Owen

"What? Oh fine, I've seen them all too, and personally I enjoyed this one, though I do feel sorry for Joe and Yasuko, they weren't ready to go out on field that early and for a mission like that!" Replied Ianto sliding onto the sofa.

"Yeah well they only got a missing persons report, so they didn't know it was going to be mass-murdering-cannibals who strip bodies of flesh, then eat it." Teased Owen leering at Toshiko.

"Stop it stop it!" She shrieked clutching onto Ianto's shirt, Ianto laughed and put a protective hand around her back, and then this was the picture, the three of them sitting on the sofa, Tosh, snuggled up next to Ianto, Owen laughing at some of the scenes and making fake gagging noises, and Ianto staring at the screen, smiling mostly but occasionally wincing at the gory bits because of Tosh clutching him tighter, and Owen thought that Ianto was looking the way he did because of the gore and smirked.

"Woos." He commented.

"Hay its cause Toshiko wont let go of me every time something horrible happens and I can't breath!" Gasped Ianto as it was the bit when Stephie finds the body in someone's house and steps in a pool of blood, ruining some perfectly nice green converse. Owen laughed, be leaving his friend now as he saw Tosh choking Ianto right before him.

The episode finished and a slightly shaken Toshiko stated that she is going to go and take a bath, Ianto made some pancakes and spread them out, then he took out some hot chicken cooked in a warm cheese sauce and poured it into the Pancakes, rolled them up, and put them on three individual plates, he put Tosh's in the oven on a low setting so it would stay warm but not burn, and Owen and Ianto ate theirs, though Ianto said they should wait for Tosh, but Owen apparently was 'Bloody Starvin' Jones' so they ate there and then.

Tosh was in bed now and Owen and Ianto sat on the sofa watching meaningless late night talk shows, when Owen said,

"You really should get in contact with Miss Cooper, your an amazing musician, I've heard you play, plus Im sure you could meet Jack some more?" Said Owen.

"Maybe, it would be a step forward, and Jack? I don't know..It was just meaningless flirting."

"Yeah but he did most of it."

"True"

"Sleep on it mate." And with that Owen stood up and walked to the threshold,

"Im knackered, il see you in the morning light."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Replied Ianto smirking

"I like it when you rhyme with me mummy." Said Owen kneeling down and walking around on his knees.

"Go to bed honey." Said Ianto never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes mummy," Owen stood up, "Night mate." And walked off. Soon the calling of sleep induced Ianto too and he fell asleep on the sofa watching some repeat of 'Top Gear'. When he woke up '101 ways to leave a game show' was blaring loudly, he swore the volume wasn't this loud when he went to sleep, Owen would have come in and complained, he felt weight by his feel so he sat up and saw little Toshiko sitting there watching it, screaming all the answers correctly at the screen. He also smelt food, it was Owen cooking and it surprisingly wasn't that bad.

At work they three went to their usual positions ad served their usual customers on a usual day, work ended at usual time with the same usual goodbyes, what wasn't usual was the smug look Tosh and Owen wore today, a look that usually meant trouble, and Ianto was scared to bits.

"Id ask, but then why would I want to know?" He would ask them and walk off pouting and pondering. At home he decided he would ask.

On the way back to their flat Owen decided it would be a good idea to get a beer at the pub before they went home, and by 'just getting a beer' Ianto knew it would end up meaning 'getting completely drunk'. They walked into the pub, the smell of drinks, wood and cigarettes filled there noses.

"Oh look who it is." Said Tosh with a bad acting voice, and indeed, Gwen Cooper was sitting at a private table smiling at them.

"You owe me." Said Ianto.

"I love you too." Replied Tosh.

The three went over to the table and Owen silently sneaked away, probably to get a drink.

"Ianto, I've heard that you can play?" Said Gwen.  
"A little..."  
"How about I get you a small gig at a local pub, we see how that goes and we can talk about your future!"  
"Thanks Gwen but-"  
"But nothing! I want to see you play, c'mon one gig, it won't kill you, Im having a party on that night and bringing some friends at a pub, you could play there!"

"Go on Yan!" Said Tosh eagerly at the side.

"Ok, fine il do it!"

"Great! Il e-mail you the date, time and place!" Ianto nodded and Gwen got up and walked out, hugging Ianto and Tosh before leaving, unable to find Owen.

At home Ianto locked himself in his room, and took out his acoustic guitar, he stroked the wood softly for a moment before nodding to him self, he put the guitar strap around his neck and shoulders and sat cross-legged on his bed and began to play, he started with some simple chords when his computer made a noise signalling that he had mail, he opened it:

_Dear Ianto Jones,_

_If you could come tomorrow night at 7:00pm at The Wharf, meet me there and we will get you all set up!_

_Lots of love,_

_Gwen Cooper,_

_Ps: If your looking for a PA like Tosh said you are then Im available!_

_XXX_

Ianto considered this for a moment then smiled, and began the reply immediately,

_Dear Gwen Cooper,_

_Id love to do it, but then again I already agreed to it didn't I? The Wharf sounds good and tomorrow Im free at that time, you don't mind if Owen and Tosh come do you? And yes I am looking for a PA, I thought my own business was Ok but I guess not, thanks again,_

_Ianto Jones_

_XXX_

_Ps: We need to have a talk about what Tosh has told you about me._

The reply came again,

_Thanks love, got to dash, Jack has a photo shoot and got to get to that!_

_Love you loads!_

_Gwenie_

_XXX_

_Ps: And yes we can have that talk_

Ianto smiled and began to practise for the upcoming gig he now had! He practically ran into the lounge of the flat and invited the other two who said yes almost as fast as he asked, with out considering anything. They were so happy for him and Tosh ran up to hug him and Owen sat on a stool at the kitchen bar laughing,

"Someday I really need to film Tosh doing that to you and post it on the internet."

"You do and il kill you." Said Tosh suddenly releasing Ianto and walking up to Owen looking really scary.

"Let me start up the coffee machine and we can all sit down and watch Torchwood, what comes after CountryCide?" Asked Ianto going to make the coffee.

"You should know you have the Box-set!" Said Owen.

"Its Greeks Bearing Gifts." Said Tosh.

"Ugh, that ones boring," groaned Owen.

"Oh c'mon, now dinner, pizza?" Said Ianto looking hopeful as he came with a tray of three cups.

"Coffee with milk and sugar with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles for Tosh." He passed her the cup. "I even put in a few marshmallows." Tosh's face lit up.

"Ew, its coffee not hot-chocolate, you don't put in marshmallows." Said Owen with a picture of a face as he stared at Tosh picking out the marshmallows with her teaspoon that Ianto had passed her.

"Coffee with milk and whipped cream for Owen."

"Cheers mate." He took the cup.

"And coffee with milk for me." Ianto said putting the tray on the coffee table and the cup sitting in the palm of his hand.

"That's a boring cup of coffee." Said Tosh with a whipped cream and chocolate sprinkle moustache as she looked up from her cup.

"So is listening to you talking about astrophysics in your sleep, and I can hear you cause you literally yell it." The three started laughing and settled down to start watching Torchwood under a blanket as it rained outside.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." Owen said finally, and they all burst out laughing again.


	3. The Big Gig

**I do not own Torchwood or its characters and any Doctor Who things I may possible throw in as well,it is respectively owned by RTD and BBC, and the song sung by Ianto is owned by its respectful owner.**

**Well thanks so much wolfy102 for being my partner in crime, jokes! And thanks specialfrancine for being totally awesome because you have reviewed every chapter and as soon as it came out! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

It was the night of the gig and Ianto was so nervous he could shatter and break right there and then, Tosh and Owen had to leave from backstage and he could just see from the side Tosh and Owen and Gwen with her friends, a tall man with brown hair, a man with ginger hair, a woman with red hair, a small blonde woman and Jack Harkness. Damn. Ianto composed him self as he saw Gwen talking and pointing at the stage, obviously talking about him. He rubbed the wood on his guitar and went to check the rest of the sound track was ready, since he did guitar the track did the rest of the instruments. He murmured the lyrics softly to himself before nodding and walking out on stage at his cue. The audience looked at expectantly to see someone at least a bit famous and then sighed and looked away disappointed, cameras at hand were put back into their bags. Ianto stomach flipped but he just smiled softly and sat at the stool, then he gave a nod to the stage hand to his right to start the track and he began to play along before singing out loud his best song. Take My Hand by Shawn McDonald. Gwen's face lit up.

"He is-" She began.

"Amazing!" Said Jack finishing her sentence for her, Gwen looked at Jack and smiled. The bar had all looked back at the stage and the cameras were back out. Tosh overwhelmed with pride for her best friend and Owen smiled and nodded his head to the beat with a beer in his right hand. Jack knew the man was good looking, he had a great restaurant, and could take a flirt, but give the man a guitar and mic and he is completely different, he is beautiful in the way the fast pace song flowed through the pub, it was one of the very few fast love songs there are out there, and Jack was completely drawn in. The song finished and was rugby tackled by Tosh jumping on stage with a frustrated Owen grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back down. Gwen quickly stood up and jogged across the room and helped Ianto down from the stage, still with his guitar.

"You were amazing!" She pulled him into a tight hug which was awkward with the guitar, Ianto followed Gwen to the table, the people stood up to greet him.

"Hi there, Im Doctor John Smith," Ianto shook his hand politely.

"Im Adam Dreamith" Ianto shook his hand too, ignoring the suspicious surname.

"Donna Noble." They shook hands and Donna smiled knowingly.

"Rose Tyler, its nice to meet you." The small woman stood up and shook his hand as well before sitting down and talking to John Smith and was later explained that they were together.

"Its nice to see you again." Said Jack smiling at him.

"Yeah, its nice to see you too." Jack was slightly taken back by this new Ianto, no formality, no awkwardness, and no suit, jeans and a green shirt with a necklace with wood carvings on it, then a black and purple checkered belt with orange converse that looked very much battered and a bit muddy. Tosh and Owen came over,

"Yanni!" Cried Tosh as she ran over to him.  
"Oh, hi Jack! Nice to see you here, how did Ianto do then, to you?"

"Well to me? Yanni did great! He was completely amazing, never thought that all that talent was inside him! He is completely different, in a amazingly good way." Said Jack and Tosh basically squealed. And Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack called him 'Yanni'.

"Thanks you lot," He gave Tosh a monster hub and Owen a hi-five.

"I never properly met you, Jack Harkness." Said Jack shaking Owen's hand.

"Owen Harper, Ianto's friend." Owen smiled as he pictured this really nice man as Captain Jack instead of just Jack, and never could quite imagine how this man could portray such hurt and emotion in Torchwood, when in reality he is a laid back easy going guy that he could easily become friends with.

"Ianto you were amazing! Lets meet up tomorrow and have a meeting over a coffee and talk about your career! Its worth it! We can talk about getting you a record deal!" Said Gwen, then she turned away to talk to Adam and Donna. Ianto was buzzing right now, he had a beer in one hand and guitar resting in his lap and was sitting talking to Jack as life bustled around him.

"So, how long have you played for?" Asked Jack, trying to make petty conversation.

"Since I was eight, I started playing and then I taught myself."

"You taught yourself?"  
"Yeah, we were poor, and I was an outcast to my family, I would go to the park and sit in a tree and just play." Said Ianto chuckling at the memory.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was hard then, music was the only thing that kept me going, and the café was just so I could get income. Owen and Tosh live with me in a flat, we need each other, we all had tough childhoods, we don't live very up-town, if you want to go out you need to have your eye on your bag 24/7, we don't eat as much as we could owning a restaurant, and late-night Tv has become our lives, Tosh needs us, I need them, and Owen acts like he doesn't need anyone but, we all know that he wouldn't leave if he was given a choice." Jack looked at him for a moment, then looked up and saw Owen and Tosh looking very out of place next to Gwen's rich friends, but was happy to see them all talking and laughing.

"Ianto?"  
"Yeah?"

"Here's my number." He passed him a torn of corner of a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"What?"

"In case anything happens, give me a call." Ianto didn't know what he meant by this, in fact Jack didn't either. Ianto looked up from the piece of paper and stared at Jack who stared back, his beautiful blue eyes shining like stars.

"Thank you." he spluttered out. "I need to uh...I need-" Ianto was saved by Tosh grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of his chair, throwing his beer onto the nearest table and throwing him in the car.

"Tell me everything." She stated.

"W-What, Tosh I uh," He held up the piece of paper and Tosh scanned it quickly, it was just numbers to her at first but then she realized it was Jack's mobile number and she squealed.

"Oh my God Yan!" And she hugged him.

* * *

**Me – Short because I wanted it to just be the gig and bar now, and I might be able to post chapter 4 before Wednesday, because I have a horse show on Tuesday Im competing in.**

**Ianto – Please review, they make her writers block go away and help her write!**

**Jack – We will get onto the next chapter soon!**

**Gwen – Remember Cusshey loves you all!**

**Tosh + Owen – Bye! See you soon!**


	4. Hospital Hustle

**I do not own Torchwood, or the characters, they r owned by RTD and the BBC, or anything else like any Tv shows or music, they are all owned by their respectful owners.**

**Thanks to my partner in crime, Wolfy102, by the way we are telepathic, its pretty cool! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Im starting a event, the person who sends me my 20th review for this story, gets the next chapter by that time dedicated to them!**

**

* * *

**

Ianto stared at the sheet of paper, he furrowed his brow, he knew Jack had a thing for him, he knew Tosh was trying to set him up and he knew Owen wasn't far behind in that category, and the worst part was, he knew he was fighting an unstoppable urge to call Jack. He said to call him if anything comes up, nothing has, nothing important has happened, its just a normal day of work at _Jones_ and Tosh and Owen are just the same, he would play his guitar in the evening, and e-mail Gwen about hiring her. And dreaming, about a certain captain, in a certain big coat, working at a certain underground base in Cardiff. With a certain Welshman.

"Yan? Ianto? Ianto!" Ianto jolted up.

"We're gunna be late!" Tosh threw him out of bed, literally.

"Oh God..." He groaned as he hit the hard wooden floor.

"Actually Toshiko will do." Tosh deadpanned. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Oh God Toshiko."  
"Yes."  
"Can I at least have breakfast first?"

"No." And she stormed out of the room. Ianto chuckled to himself and got up, he got washed and dressed and copied out Jack's phone number and put it in his pocket, he put the original piece of paper that Jack put his number on in a drawer that he keeps locked.

He got in his car and drove to work, Tosh and Owen were fighting in the back seats like brother and sister. At work Ianto realized he had left his mobile at home, he needed it incase any of his employees were off sick for some reason, he left Owen in charge and as he was going to his car he began to have second thoughts in leaving the Londoner in charge. Tosh watched him leave from the front window, as she had been put on front desk for now. She watched as Ianto pulled out of the parking lot, only to be horrified as a passing car slammed into the front end of Ianto's car, right where he was sitting. Tosh screamed as she ran out into the open street, a passer-by was already dialling 999. Tosh ran screaming his name and was stopped by a police man, she flew into his chest and punched and kicked, wanting to get to Ianto. Eventually strong hands pulled her away, probably saving the policeman's life, Owen grabbed Tosh and hugged her tightly as an ambulance pulled up.

"This is the con tense of his pockets m'am." The paramedic passed Tosh a plastic bag containing Ianto's wallet, a few toffee wrappers, keys and a blue piece of paper. Tosh took it out, out of curiosity, she read the numbers and scowled, they looked familiar she remembered the paper Ianto showed her with jack's number on, it was his number, but the paper Ianto showed her the night before was white, this was blue, then it occurred to her that Ianto had a pad of blue paper on his desk at home, and a pen with this colour ink, she didn't miss a trick. She flipped out her mobile without a seconds thought, if Ianto and Jack didn't get together she would eat her mobile phone for dinner and its charger for desert,

"Jack, Jack Harkness?" Tosh paused.

"Yeah, its Toshiko Sato." She waited again.

"Um, not exactly." She glanced at the ambulance as it drove away.

"Its Ianto, he has been in a car accident, he is being driven to the hospital next to the restaurant." She cringed as the reply from Jack brought tears to her eyes.

"Yeah, il wait at the front door."

"Ok,"

"No, no its fine, id rather go with someone anyway."

"Owen? He is keeping the restaurant in order."  
"Ok, bye Jack." She hung up the phone gravely. Then she saved Jacks number to her contacts, they better get together now.

As promised Jack came flying into the restaurant, he had worry plastered onto his face.

"Jack!" Said Tosh as he ran in, and as usual all the customers turned to take pictures, and Jack didn't care,

"Tosh! Is he-"

"In hospital, I just had a phone call, saying he is stable, and we're Ok to see him." Jack hadn't even thought of not being allowed to see him, he was wracked with nerves of worry and of anxiety, he wanted to see him more than anything, and kicked himself for saying 'If anything happens' he really only just wanted him to call, now he was running to the hospital, he didn't want to say anything about how he was missing a meeting with RTD for a possible series 4 of Torchwood.

The two burst through the doors and onto the front desk.

"Ianto Jones." Tosh said, quite out of breath from running. The clerk nodded and looked up her computer, Jack tapped his foot impatiently,

"5th floor, room 7." They were both gone within seconds.

Tosh pushed the door open slightly and popped her head in to he Ianto lying on the bed, a faint grin on his lips and his T-shirt off to reveal stitches ruining down his chest on a thick gash that was about 15 centimetres long, his skin was orange around the area from a disinfectant, and his hand had a needle attached to a drip penetrating his skin. Tosh walked quietly into the room.

"Hay Yan." She spoke softly.

"Tosh." She said with a croaky voice.

"Jack's here." She stated, suddenly realizing how stupid it was to bring him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. I thought, I mean I guess, I don't know. Can he come in?" Ianto nodded, he didn't want Jack to see him like this, he didn't want his captain to see him so weak.

Tosh stood up and left the room and returned seconds later with a worried Jack at her heels. Suddenly Tosh's phone went off.

"Sorry. Owen!" She left the room.

Jack turned to Ianto awkwardly.

"Hey." Ianto smiled.

"Hey." Replied Jack. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine."

"Well, those stitches seem to be talking other wise." Jack indicated to his chest, then Jack realized, his chest.

"Its fine Jack, Im on pain meds." Ianto chuckled, he felt at home with Jack, but then he was caught in Jack's eyes. Again. Jack moved closer and knelt down by the bed, still locked in eye contact with Ianto. Then Jack found himself leaning closer, and Ianto wasn't hesitating, or looking scared, in fact Ianto growled with inpatients and suddenly they were kissing, they both pulled away and stared at each other.

"Ianto, I-Im sorry I-"

"Its fine." Ianto said, still getting over it himself.

"No, I-I didn't, I need- I-I don't-"

"Jack, its fine." Ianto said now, smiling. He took hold of Jack's hand that was resting on the side of the bed. "Its fine." Tosh suddenly burst in.

"Sorry guys, it was Owen, oh and the doctor said that we have to go, Ianto you can be discharged tomorrow, and Jack I just got a text from Gwen, looks like you have an appointment for a guillotine."

"Thanks, Tosh." Jack got up, hugged Tosh and paused at the door, turned to look at Ianto, smiled softly and left, shutting the door.

"Right. Im going to come and get you in the morning. And, I want you to tell me everything." Tosh left, and Ianto began to wonder if she really was telepathic.

The night at the hospital was noisy and cold, Ianto wanted a certain captain to be with him, but he was gone, and his phone was still at home, he wished he had a one phone call, he knew who he'd call, but he didn't have the number memorised yet, so he'd probably call Tosh and ask her to put him through to Jack, she was good with electronics, though the thought of transferring a call without hanging up seemed impossible.

Ianto woke up, he didn't remember going to sleep, but he just thought the drugs he was on must have sent him to sleep or something, Tosh came round early morning to take him home, she was going off about no work and to make sure he takes his medicine, and that Tosh or Owen would have to stay behind to look after him, but they needed at least two people, Owen to work the desk and Tosh to be the waitress. So she said that maybe if Jack was free or something he could come round to look after him. Ianto said no immediately, Jack was to busy to look after him, what happened at the hospital would never happen again, though Ianto wished it would.

* * *

**Me - Sorry! I know I promised it before Wednesday but its Thursday so Im not that badly off! Am I?**

**Ianto - Please review!**

**Tosh - We will get onto the next chapter soon!**

**Jack - Bye everyone!**

**Owen - Oh, did I forget to say goodbye again?**

**Me - Ye, you did.**

**Owen - Sorry.**

**Me - Jack says it better.**

**Owen - What!**

**Me - I don't know, he just does.**

**Owen - We could let the public vote!**

**Me - Ok fine, Il put up a poll, please vote on who shoudl say good bye from now on!**


	5. Calm and Storms CAN mix

**I do not own Torchwood, Torchwood characters or Doctor Who, they are all respectively owned my RTD and the BBC.**

**Remember my 20th reviewer will have a chapter dedicated to them, so _please _review, so you could be that lucky person.**

**Many thanks to my partner in crime, Wolfy102. Telepathic sisters forever!**

At home Ianto lay on the sofa, he had the coffee table pulled right up next to him and the duvet from his bed spread over the end of the sofa, Ianto had kicked it off, the pain would ripple through his body on a minute bases, and when Owen got a phone call about his Mum falling drastically ill in London, he packed a suitcase, said he would be back in a few weeks and would call every night, but Tosh and Ianto knew he would only call once a week at best. So now, Tosh was at work, Ianto alone, and Tosh said that she will find someone to stay with him, she said she will call Jack, and that Ianto wasn't aloud to call anyone, but as usual Ianto took sarcasm to a new level, he said that he could call a non human then, and Tosh would roll her eyes and say that he knew what she meant.

So now this was the picture, Ianto was lying on the sofa in a heap of blankets and pain meds wrappers, a bunch of DVD's scattered around him, the Tv playing an episode of Torchwood, Adam, to be exact, got lots of Jack in it, Ok so it wasn't real Jack's actual history, but Ianto thought that if he could understand pretend Jack's history a bit better, then real Jack wouldn't be so hard, if he could feel comfortable with being around fake Jack, then true Jack wouldn't make his heart stop every time he laid eyes on him.

Ianto took out another pill, and knocked it back with a glass of water, then he took a sip of fresh hot coffee to wash away the horrid taste the pill left, he also had to finish the coffee before Tosh got home or she would know that he had been up to make coffee.

When a knock came at the door, he knew it would be Jack, he sighed. The door opened, Ok Tosh gave him a key, great. Ianto wanted to think that Jack just took the one from under the mat, but they don't keep a key under the mat, so yeah, Jack had a key to his flat, brilliant.

"Ianto?" Damn, it was Jack, he was half hoping it would be someone else. Owen coming back? No.

Ianto sighed.

"Jack."

"Um." Jack stuttered.

"Tosh?"

"Yep." Jack said looking rather uncomfortable, Ianto chuckled.

"S'ok, Tosh worries like that."

"She is right too."

"Yeah, well when you get bitten by a mosquito she makes a massive fuss, and if shattered glass cuts you in half." Ianto indicated to his chest. "You can imagine." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Well I did take her for the worrying type."

"Your very observant." Ianto deadpanned.

"Can I get you anything then? If I just leave you alone Tosh would kill me."

"True, I made this coffee, Tosh would kill _me_ if she found out I was up making coffee, I could say you made it." Jack looked stunned.

"_You_ got up, oh my God Ianto, seriously you gotta rest."

"Well what if I need the bathroom." Said Ianto grinning with obtaining the upper hand in the conversation.

"God Tosh was right about you."

"What has she told you about me."

"Oh not much, just your use of sarcasm, and use of really bad puns." Ianto laughed.

"That's all you need to know." Ianto smiled. Jack sat down on the edge of the sofa looking at the Tv. Suddenly Ianto realized it was Torchwood, _Jack's _Torchwood, does this make him look desperate? Damn, yeah it does, but he can't think that about him watching Torchwood, can he?

"Your a fan eh?" Ianto blushed. "Tosh said that this flat had a Torchwood phase." Ianto let out a breath of relief.

So for hours on end they watched countless episodes, and Ianto cleverly avoided watching 'Adrift' just because it was embarrassing with Jack there.

**Me – Oh so short, and its been so long! Well the truth is, my writers-block is back...I was going to write it yesterday but I was ridding and my Pony refused the jump and I fell off, landing on the poll and stand and the metal cup on the stand, it was fairly high not to shabby, and I fell with the utmost grace in-front of everyone XD**

**Gwen – So why couldn't you write?**

**Me – Well, I fall sometimes and don't hurt myself, but this time I didn't come out unscathed, sorry, I hurt my right hip, left leg, and right side of my neck, Im Ok, just in pain, I also went riding again today, redid some jumps, and did better!**

**Jack – Well aslong as your Ok.**

**Me – Oh for Gods sake, Im fine, I was just resting last night and having a hot bath for my muscles.**

**Ianto – Please review! Remember the 20th reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them!**

**Owen – I am so far in the lead with the poll so I get to say goodbye!**

**GOODBYE!**

**Jack - * Grumble ***


	6. Crash and Redemption

**I do not own Torchwood, Torchwood characters or Doctor Who, they are all respectively owned my RTD and the BBC.**

**Remember my 20****th**** reviewer will have a chapter dedicated to them, so **_please _**review, so you could be that lucky person.**

**Many thanks to my partner in crime, Wolfy102. Telepathic sisters forever!**

Ianto had fallen asleep and Jack had smiled and turned off Torchwood, he remembered what had happened the other day and smiled down at the sleeping Welshman, _his_ sleeping Welshman, or at least he wished. He flipped out his phone and sent a text to Gwen asking her to pop into his house to feed his dog.

_In your dreams Harkness xxx_

_Please xxxx_

_Fine but only because if I didn't then that would be animal cruelty xx_

_I thought u liked Whippets?_

_I do!_

_Thnx_

Jack smiled, he had just conned Gwen Cooper into feeding his Fawn Whippet. He stood up from the arm of the sofa and walked into the kitchen area, which was the same room as the living room, Jack didn't quite get the whole modern look, he liked classic.

The kitchen was spotless and he guessed that Ianto must have cleaned it, he would have to claim it was him too.

When Ianto woke up he felt groggy and in pain, he looked around franticly for Jack, scared he had left.

"Hey, Ianto." Jack smiled as he walked from the kitchen stool to the arm of the red soft sofa.

"Hey." Ianto finally muttered, glad he hadn't left, he reached for his pills, only to be stopped by Jack grabbing them first and passing him one and a glass of orange juice, Ianto raised an eyebrow,

"I hate the taste too."  
"When have you ever had to take pain meds?"

"Broke my leg doing a stunt in a movie, it was face on, so they couldn't use a stuntman." Ianto took the pill and juice, mixing the two together and knocking it back, in a way that said 'Im used to doing this'.

"Lunch?"

"What?" Asked Ianto.

"Lunch, a meal that is eaten at this time of day." Said Jack laughing.

"Oh, right, there is a number on the counter in a pile of papers Tosh keeps of a great pizza place."

"You own a restaurant."

"That doesn't do takeouts, or home delivery."

"Yeah, but don't you get to keep like the leftovers and stuff?" Asked Jack.

"Well, yes, but we like to use what we can, green in that way, we only take like the last slice of cake or something, check the fridge, its all liquids. And ice-cream, Owen is an addict." Jack smiled and chuckled a bit. Then he stood up and ordered pizza, one for him and he asked Ianto what he would like and ordered his too. He even paid for them when they arrived, Ianto gave him the money to pay for them but Jack put Ianto's money on the kitchen counter and paid for them himself.

He brought in the two boxes and flipped off the lids and set them on the coffee table. Tosh walked in after work, the flat was silent so she assumed Ianto was sleeping and Jack was being quiet for his sake. Tosh came in quietly as not to wake Ianto if he was asleep, or maybe resting. She walked around the corner and into the kitchen/living room, what she saw put a massive grin on her face, Jack and Ianto were both sat on the sofa kissing, Tosh's grin grew and she sneaked into her room, without being noticed.

Tosh came out a few hours later, she had been talking to Owen on the phone, and had been doing some computer work, as that is what she does in her spare time. Tosh walked into the kitchen area, only to be noticed by Jack and Ianto.

"When did you get in?" Asked Ianto looking puzzled.

"Its this fascinating thing called walking Ianto." Said Tosh grinning. Suddenly Ianto realized what she meant and why she was grinning and blushed, Jack put a comforting hand on his, Ianto looked up to his face and saw him smiling with pleasure, as if he was happy Toshiko walked in on them.

"I see you've eaten, and the kitchen is spotless, anything to do with you Yan?" Asked Tosh.

"It was me." Lied Jack, standing up for Ianto. Ianto mouthed 'Thank You' to Jack who smiled and nodded.

"Well, I see you got a lot to talk about." She paused and smiled as she remembered what she walked in on. "Il see you guys later." She walked back into her room, as soon as the door was secure behind her she squealed with delight.

Ianto flew his head round to face Jack, giving him an identical look to Gwen's.

"I really am telling you, you are related to Gwen." Ianto didn't even smile.

"Jack, this is serious." He looked down uncomfortably. Jack wound his arm around him.

"Hey," Ianto looked up to face him. "Im not asking you for anything, or rushing you into something you don't want, or Im not sure of." Ianto smiled faintly, his stitches hurt, and he had a pounding headache from the meds, his pain must have shown on his face because Jack suddenly looked worried,

"You missed your medication while you were sleeping." He reached across to pass him the pills.

"They give me a headache." He wined and pushed his head into Jack's chest, Jack laughed.

"C'mon Yan." He rested his chin on Ianto's forehead, he looked up, took the box and took out a pill, he swallowed it with some juice and grimaced at the taste. Jack smiled again.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"For what?"

"Taking your pill, I worry, you know?" Ianto just groaned at his headache went away and came back worse, his stitches throbbed uncontrollably and he snuggled up close to Jack and fell asleep.

**Me – Ok, I bet you are all angry because it was a short chapter and I haven't updated in ages, well, people I can confirm that there is a life outside and I have been enjoying my 2010 summer to the fullest :D**

**Ianto – Please review, it helps Cusshey to write because they keep her inspired!**

**Jack – Thanks for reading ^_^**

**Owen – Goodbye, till next time!  
**

**Tosh – Oh! And remember to do the poll on Cusshey's page ^-^**


	7. ReBoot

**Ok, well its just the usual, I don't own Torchwood or the characters blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda they're owned by the BBC and RTD.**

**Well, I had a good response to my poll recently, and everyone is going for Owen apart from a few of you, but Im not taking sides, that's why Im asking the nice public :D**

When Ianto woke up, he was in a lot of pain, he realized he was still lying on Jack, had he been here this whole time? By just sniffing the air he smelt instant coffee which made him gasp in horror and LUSH bathbomb...Blue skies and fluffy white clouds...Tosh had just left for work.

He rolled onto his side and groaned at the pain, so he rolled back to his original position on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, hey easy there." Jack grabbed Ianto shoulders and gently lay him back down on his side, as Ianto had gone limp and was flopping down fast, and would have hurt himself otherwise.

Tosh walked through the doors, there was no extra help at 'Jones' because of Owen's Absence and Ianto's 'accident', but it wasn't Yan's fault, and Owen didn't know that his Mum would fall ill.

_Ianto felt so good, he had blood on his hands and ripped clothes, all in his hair and in his mouth, he savoured the taste, he ran his blood ridden hands over his face and body, he fiddled a while with the blade, before folding it a placing it back in his pocket along with a cloth, old and blood stained, he looked down at the corpse, the cold stone eyes were looking at him, fear stained forever on his face, on Jack's cold dead face..._

Ianto woke up only to be pulled into a tight embrace by Jack, he ignored the pain from his chest and pounding headache that just wouldn't go away, he cried as he realized how long he had been sleeping, It was midday a minute ago? Now its late at night, nine maybe ten? So not that late considering? He focused on the time to take his mind of the constant throbbing. He was relieved when he realized that Jack hadn't left him.

By now the dream had long faded in Ianto's mind, Jack had left, he had yo have another meeting with RTD. Ianto wasn't alone, Tosh had closed 'Jones' early today, despite Ianto's complaints.

So a few days had passed, Ianto was slowly recovering and Jack visited when he could, which was fairly often and frequent. Tosh spent most of her time with Owen, he had come home early because his mother had passed away under Cancer. He didn't want to deal with his family, always hated that bit. He sat in his room for hours, a tub of ice-cream and Tosh by his side and he was slowly becoming himself again. Tosh was playing nurse for both her boys.

Ianto and Jack's relationship had bloomed since Owen's return, Jack promised to take his new friends to the now 'old' Torchwood Hub, and to meet the cast. The skin on Ianto's chest was beginning to heal, but it had been months and by the doctors _(AN: Not John Smith if that was what some of you were thinking sorry, just a normal doctor!) _view it may only be another few.

Owen, sat on his bed with Tosh at his side and multiple ice-cream tubs scattered around the room. A few days had passed by, Ianto was almost better, he was up and walking again, and Owen was slowly becoming himself again.

Jack promised to take Ianto out for a date after he was better, and that was now. A fully recovered Ianto walked with Jack down to Mermaid-Quay bay. Ianto said they should just go to 'Jones' but Jack said he had reservations else where.

Jack and Ianto arrived out side what looked like a very expensive and posh restaurant, Ianto looked at Jack, eye brows raised, Jack was gleaming.

**Me – * Weeps * Im sooooooo sorry everyone :'( It has been so long, and it seems like my shortest chapter which it very well might be...**

**Ianto – Im sure there is a reason?**

**Me – Yep, I have had severe writers block, now I know that you are all rolling your eyes, but truth is that its much worse than you would think, if you are someone who also gets it then Im sure you understand * Hugs * Thank you!**

**Jack – Can I Get a hug?**

**Ianto + Me - * Group Hug ***

**Jack – Yay!**

**Tosh – See you all soon! I hope!**

**Owen – Goodbye!**

**Me – WAIT! Cusshey now has Facebook! Type in 'Cusshey' into the search bar on Facebook, its always gunna be my FFN picture as my icon on it, its a public figure page so you can 'Like it' if you want cool updates, when chapters are being released, how stories are going, and Cusshey also has a direct e-mail service! **

**The reply will be personally from me, if you don't get a reply straight away then I apologise! It is just a normal me after all! If you don't want to do all the work to get up my facebook page (lazy people) Then on my profile page there is a link, you will need to copy and paste into your search bar at the top of your browser, Im sorry I have no direct links XD**

**Thanks for putting up with my lecture XD**

**Xxx**

**Until next time :)**


	8. The Date

**So its the usual, I don't own Torchwood, you know the rest!**

**I can confirm that my previous chapter WASN'T my shortest, my shortest is 10 words shorter than chapter 7! Please remember to vote on my poll, and join 'Cusshey' on Facebook!**

Ianto continued to stare at Jack, wide eyes, Jack laughed.

"You really should see yourself right now!" Jack smirked, pulling Ianto close to him, but without being too intimate,

"Come on." Jack smiled and pulled him inside the restaurant. Ianto gasped as he took in the stunning décor.

"Hey, Jack!" A sweet young girl, she seemed about 17 on work experience, lucky she got it here!

"Hey, Jasmine!"

"You can call me Jas you know. And _this_ is _him_?" Jack grinned as Jas spoke. Ianto blushed as he realized that Jack Harkness had been been talking about him!

"Jasmine Pierce." Jas shook his hand and curtsied.

"Ianto Jones."

"A Jones! Ah, a common Welsh name! Call me Jas though." She turned to Jack,

"You got yourself a true Welshman here!"

"Speaks welsh and all!" said Jack laughing, Ianto just smiled, feeling rather awkward.

"Aw, well then, your table is ready." Jas walked into the restaurant, Ianto and Jack following. All eyes hit Jack and whispers flew round the room, then everyone looked at Ianto, a bunch of girls scowled at him, the odd man did as well. Ianto soon realized he wasn't the only one who _liked_ the hansom American.

They sat at their directed table, and were served with an already booked bottle of wine, Jack saw Ianto's expression and grinned.

"Hey, ignore them." Ianto smiled and nodded, but the truth was that he was looking the way he did because of how much money Jack must be spending on _him_.

"So, you want to pursue you dream of becoming a musician then?" Asked Jack, trying to comfort Ianto with a normal subject. Ianto grinned.

"Yeah. But Gwens great, really, she sent me an e-mail recently, I have officially hired her! And to top that she is doing everything she can to sue the man who drove into me! I don't really like the idea, but she insisted!"

"That's Gwen, haven't had a court case we haven't lost yet! Except that one time..." Jack seemed to drift off "Never mind that though...So your gunna get another gig soon? Maybe sing more than one song?" Ianto blushed, which Jack found adorable.

"I don't know, Gwen's trying..." Ianto trailed off as a waiter came round, neither of them had looked at the menu. So instead of asking him to come back he just said the first thing on the menu, and Jack just said the first thing he saw on the menu. The waiter, later found that his name was Richard, nodded and left.

Ianto was about to ask Jack what exactly he ordered, when he noticed a girl of about 15 is approaching the table.

"Um, hi, sorry to disturb your evening, but would you mind signing this for me?" The girl produced a Torchwood box-set. Ianto inwardly laughed, wandering why this girl carried it around with her, he saw the same expression on Jack's face.

"Sure. What's your name?" The girl smiled.

"Emma, Emma Gillespie."

"And that's spelt?" Asked a confused Jack.

"G-I-L-L-E-S-P-I-E." Said Ianto grinning, they girl smiled at Ianto.

"There ya go!" Jack passed her the box-set back.

"Thanks!" She said beaming, she quickly skidded off again, completely aware of the reason Jack and Ianto were having dinner together, even though Emma had a crush on the star, she thought it sweet that he finally found someone, all the magazines had said he was lonely, and you _always_ gotta believe mags

_(A/N: Ok, just so you guys know, Im not doing the singer Emma Gillespie, from Must Be The Music, or her already released album 'Stamp Your Feet' Emma seemed like a good name, Gillespie was the most complicated name that came to mind:) Also DON'T listen to Mags, they are mostly WRONG)_

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled, Jack gazed at him, thinking it was a face he could get used too _very_ quickly.

"What?" Asked a seemingly worried Ianto Jones. Jack was lost in his thoughts.

"Nothing, you just look-I-I mean-" Jack was interrupted by a waiter placing their starters in front of them. _(A/N For the record, Jack wasn't going to say he loved Ianto, its still too early for that yet! He was going to comment on his appearance.)_

Ianto grinned, what ever Jack was going to say he struggled to say it, and Jack was so confident, so strong willed. Ianto felt small next to him, but, not anymore, while the girl was there he felt small, but Jack made him feel big and important. Damn. He was falling, no, he _had_ fallen, for Jack, and more importantly, he had fallen hard!

**Me - _* fights off angry readers *_ Im so sorry for not updating!**

**Ianto – Haha you just got attacked by random people =D**

**Jack - _* sigh *_ Ianto...**

**Owen - _* sniggers *_ That's all for now!**

**Me – WAIT! I need to tell you all something important! As you all know my username is Cusshey, right? Well someone pronounced it cuss-hey once, its actually pronounced Coo (Like a coocoo clock) she cooshe, except spelt Cusshey =D thanks!**

**Jack – Im loosing Cusshey's poll ='(**

**Owen – Suck it up.**

**Jack - ='(**

**Owen- _* sigh *_**

**Me – I just realized I used a lot of actions in this XD**


	9. After Math

**Ok so the usual, I don't own Torchwood.**

**And I am really happy with how chapter 8 turned out =D**

**Remember to check out Cusshey on Facebook!**

They walked into the Bay. Dinner had finished and Jasmine had bid them farewell, Jack had left a worthwhile tip, but not as much as he had given Ianto at _Jones_, she was a friend and good waitress but she wasn't Ianto, but not to say the tip was small, Jack always tips big for friends.

Ianto and Jack leaned against the railing that was the boarder between land and sea. The water glistened like diamonds, the light reflected off Jack's eyes as he stared at the rising moon out to sea. Ianto looked at him a little, sure Jack was a comfort when he needed it, sometimes they kissed, but he wasn't sure, Jack kept to him self a lot, they hadn't really had a proper conversation about where Jack was leading him, if he was leading him anywhere at all.

Ianto's thoughts trailed off as Jack pulled him into a searing kiss, and just from that Ianto knew, he knew he had found someone, someone he could be truly happy with.

**Me – Its short I get that, but Im sick, I have a cold, its utter torture, and I have to go to school and stuff all week, so its Sunday, and my cold is horrible, so I don't know how Im gunna survive school, life is a turmoil of events, some good, some bad, and life has been throwing bad at me all week, never mind that though.**

**Owen – Do you want me to look you over?**

**Me – No Owen its just a cold and Im absolu-Wait a minute, OWEN HARPER!**

**Owen – Hehe**

**Tosh - **_*** Slaps Owen ***_

**Jack – 0_o**

**Ianto – Hahaha, Cusshey also has some family visiting, so she is very busy.**

**Jasmine – Iv never done this before...**

**Jack – Its Ok, just go with it! =D**

**Jasmine – O-O-Ok, I should start by mentioning Cusshey has been pronounced cuss-hey by somebody, thats wrong, its actually pronounced coo-she (Coo like coocoo clock ;))**

**Owen – Well done Jas :D**

**Me – Go away Harper.**

**Owen - :(**

**Me - …**

**Owen – Am I annoying you?**

**Me – Yes, yes you are.**

**Owen - :D**

**Ianto – This isn't going to end well...**

**Me – OWEN HARPER WHEN THOSE PEOPLE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCREEN GO TO ANOTHER PAGE I AM GOING TO USE VERY STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**Ianto – 0_o**

**Jack – 0_o**

**Tosh – o_0**

**Jas – o_0**

**Me – Owen! Bloo-**

**Owen – Bye :D**

_**Intermission**_


	10. My Winner: specialfracine

**This chapter is dedicated to Specialfrancine who outstandingly won my 20****th**** reviewer competition :D**

Jack walked up the steps to Ianto's apartment, he waited outside the door, his heart was pounding like a thousand drums, his breathing was out of lapse, his-Owen interrupted his hysterical composure by opening the door, Jack then realized he hadn't even knocked or rung the bell.

"Hey, Jack. Ianto's in his room, playing his guitar, he's writing a new song, says its strictly private. Me 'nd Tosh 'ave a little...Job for you." Tosh poked her head around the door.

"Can you find out what the song is?" She asked, Jack laughed.

"Sure, but first I want you to run downstairs and go to the black car outside, Rose should be in the drivers seat, you remember her? Tell her I will be a while longer and she can relax a bit, and its not an excuse to go and get a coffee."

"Sure, but, I thought she worked for Gwen?" Asked Toshiko.

"Yeah, but she does any old job lying around. Anything to get a few extra papers if you know what I mean." They all laughed, Jack feeling a little upset that he couldn't tell them what Rose's true job was for him, that was strictly confidential...According to Gwen. And Tosh and Owen went down. They opened the door and squinted a little,

"Wow, sunny Cardiff, now I'v seen everything." Joked Owen.

"You can tell me!" Owen's London accent was topped by a thicker one, as Rose leaned out of the drivers window. Tosh gasped a little, the shiny black SUV was stunning, an SUV wasn't the flashiest car Jack Harkness could get, but it seemed so different to any other, it was gorgeous, it complimented Jack's broad figure and the delicate -yet feisty- blonde of Rose Tyler.

"Rose good to see you!" Said Owen jogging up to the car.

"Hows things down by the water?" It only then registered to Toshiko how close they really were to the bay and how inland the big stars lived, like Jack.

"Oh, um, well you know, not as nice as you lot get it!" Said Tosh quietly.

"Oh c'mon, you really think its nicer up there! Its much better by the sea, I like it here." Said Rose seeming to tune out.

"Oh, that reminds me, Jack said he will be a while longer, he's seeing Ianto for a bit." Said Owen.

"Yeah? Well sounds good, and I guess I can't get a coffee, Jack would kill me, and that's better than what Gwen would do! I don't think he really gets it, Jack is the best guy you could ever meet, but he is fragile, and I warn you, if your friend hurts him, I will be on to you. Jack's personal assistant, nice to meet you."

Jack knocked softly on Ianto's bedroom door, the quiet murmur of guitar and voice stopped adruptly.

"Ianto?" Jack opened the door by a crack, Ianto's face lit up and he placed the guitar gently on the bed. He stood up and fully opened the door.

"Hey, did Tosh send you in here?" Jack didn't quite know how to answer. Ianto grinned and pulled the older man into a hug.

"I missed you?" Jack tried to think of an excuse, making Ianto laugh.

"Nice try, but you know Tosh hasn't shut up about today, she is a massive Torchwood fan, along with Owen and admittedly myself." Ianto grinned pulling away from Jack.

"Great, and, after Im gunna leave Toshiko and Owen there to play around while me and you finally get that date."

"Ok, so what have you got in mind and should I be scared?"

"No," Jack laughed, "I just thought we could have lunch in the park, Cardiff is strangely being sunny and I thought we might as well embrace it, as long as its Ok with you?"

"Sounds good!" Said Ianto picking up his guitar, Jack was looking at him.

"What?"

"Play something...Please?" Ianto sat cross-legged on the double bed grinning but slightly nervous at the same time, his hands drifted over some some chords until he found the right ones.

(A/N this song is completely made up)

I thought of you this morning,

when the, silent, rain fell,

And I thought of you last night,

Your the only one in the world,

Cause Im tired of playing,

Im prepared to die,

No, no,

I don't care, please don't watch me cry,

Im to weak, my crutch walked away,

Im trying to live an-an-anyway,

Is that me in the corner?

Hey, hey, hey

I don't know. Who I want to be with you today?

(A/N Sorry it was a horrible song :( I do write songs and that's NOT one of my best!)

"Wow" Jack breathed. Ianto smiled a moment. An awkward silence crept over them and the two men found themselves leaning closer and closer until their lips touched, they simply held their position, when they finally pulled apart Jack smiled, but softly and not a grin, it was more of an 'I can trust you' smile.

Ianto remembered being told Jack was fragile because he had been knocked around a lot.

Everyone packed into the SUV, and drove to the BBC Wales building while singing along to the radio, once there Toshiko, Owen and Ianto stood gaping at it, and once inside they were greeted by Gwen who finally took them to the Hub set, there were workers repaining things here and there, but what shocked them most was when Lon, Amelia, Harry and Aoi walked in who played (In order)

Joe, Stephie, Sean and Yasuko.

(A/N (I seem to be doing a lot of these) You might remember Joe, Stephie and Yasuko, they were introduced in Chapter 2 when the crew were watching countrycide, Sean is new to this chapter, you might not have noticed but he would be Owen, Joe is Ianto, Stephie Gwen, and Yasuko Toshiko, Lon is Joe (Gareth/Ianto), Amelia is Stephie (Eve/Gwen), Harry Sean (Burn/Owen) and Aoi is Yasuko (Naoko/Toshiko). Complicated much? You might want to re-read this A/N, _slowly_)

Tosh squealed and ran up to Aoi (Yasuko) asking for autographs and so on, Owen grinned and got into a conversation with Harry (Sean) and Amelia (Stephie) and Lon (Joe) Came and talked to Jack and Ianto, Rose had gone off with Gwen to the side to watch.

"hey, been acting then eh?" Asked Jack, Lon smiled and nodded.

"Yean, been sorting out some series four stuff, we were deciding on what should be taken from this Hub to go in the new one." He turned to Ianto.

"Hey, Im Lon its a pleasure to meet you, your Ianto right?" Ianto nodded and shook hands.

"Yeah, that's me! Im a huge fan of the show, but, don't think me rude, but, what are you, Aoi and Harry doing here? I thought all your characters died?"

(A/N Omg, its such an awkward yet polite Ianto moment XD)

He laughed then.

"Yeah, we drop in from time to time and Jack called and made sure we would all be here, we like to know what's going to happen."

"You could just watch the show." Said Jack.

"Yeah but then I would have no part in it, see my old coffee machine? I made them take it to the new Hub, obviously it would have been destroyed so its a replica that Jack will keep in the new Hub."

"Great, Lons' now decorating my new office." Said Jack smirking. Lon and Ianto pretended not to notice.

"Wow, so, hows the new Hub coming along?" Asked Ianto then.

-O-

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm as he was talking to Lon and pulled him outside and into the SUV.

"W-what the hell Jack?"

"I told you I was taking you out." He said innocently.

"So instead of asking me to join you, you grab me and carry me out."

"It went better in my head." Jack pouted. Ianto laughed.

They drove for a while, until they got to the park, it was fairly quiet, and the odd person pointed Jack out to their friends but no one approached them.

They enjoyed a picnic, it made Ianto laugh to find the SUV boot full of food, he hadn't even noticed, or smelled it previously, they sat by the lake and talked until it was about time to go home, Ianto helped pack up the food and blanket despite Jack telling him not to and went home, he found Tosh and Owen there, and to celebrate the occasion they watched Torchwood all night and spoke about series 4, writing down ideas and betting money and chocolate on who would be right.

**Me – Ok, well it took long but it was worth it! It took long because I wanted it perfect for my winner, and I also went to a John Barrowman concert in London my hometown! He rocked the Albert Hall and he sang Fireflies which made my day! I got to meet him and get one of my Torchwood books signed! He put my name then put 'Love John Barrowman Captain Jack'! He actually put Captain Jack! He spoke to me for a while and it was amazing! I got my picture with him and hugged him and it was a dream come true!**

**Jack – Who are you talking about?**

**Me - ...No one... :D**

**Tosh – Seriously who is John?**

**Jas – Im confused!**

**Owen – Um thats all we have time for?**

**Me – heh heh heh**

**Ianto - :(**

**Me – Aw no Ianto don't be sad! * Huggs ***

**Jack – Cough cough, Im sad too :(**

**Me – No, no your not.**

**Jack – One hug?**

**Me – No.**

**Jack – Please?**

**Me – No.**

**Jack – Please?**

**Me – Fine.**

**Jack - :D YAY!**

**Me - * sigh * I tried, I really did, but he's to far gone... ;)**

**I am now on Facebook, Its just plain Cusshey with the same picture, you can get more details on my profile about my Facebook page, I do recommend it, thank you to anyone who has already 'Liked' the page, remember details are on my profile thanks!**

**Omg there is more! Cusshey (at) gmail (dot) com it cusshey's private email service, any queries or comments that aren't to do with Jones can be done at that address, all replies will be from me and please not that I do get a fair amount so if I can't reply I will have most defiantly read it and if its an idea and its awesome it might be in Chapters to come!**

**As always much love, Cusshey.**

**Xxx**

**Ps, this after story board was a little strange :S and In the next few chapters our new Torchwood cast will be joining in all the after story fun! As I have been told that after the chapter it brings a smile and leap of joy (The person who told me this is awesome)!**


	11. Halloween Special

For those of you who follow me on Facebook will already know that this is a Halloween special!

"Tosh you will freeze in that!" Said Ianto walking in to the main living and kitchen area. Toshiko was in a little kimono.

"Global warming is on my side!" She said and went to turn on the Tv. Owen ran in to the room, he was wearing a dark black cloak sprayed with fake blood (I hope! Jokes!) and a mask also covered in blood, it was plain white with eye and mouth gaps. Ianto rolled his eyes and Tosh turned around and screamed turning off the Tv in an instant.

"For goodness sake! Jack, Rose, Lon and Aoi will be here soon!" Cried Ianto grabbing some fake blood spray to put the finishing touches to his dark shade costume with red eyes _(I was that last year)_.

And like some really weird twist of fait the door bell rang, Owen went to answer it and was greeted by Rose who gave him a quick hug, she was dressed up as a banshie, she was is white silk with sprayed blood and holding a white fake rose also sprayed with blood

_(I was that 2 yrs ago)_,

Rose pulled down her white hood and showed her blood stained face with white face paint as well, Aoi walked in next, she was also in a kimono and squealed and went to fuss over Toshiko's. Lon came in next, his costume was amazing, he was in a long grey cloak with a hood with black netting over the face so you couldn't even see his face, in fact Rose had to make it clear that it was Lon and not Jack, he also had these amazing wings

_(A/N Me this year, I hope to be as scary last year, I was good last year and hope to continue my ritual, I don't care if Im a teenager, I think I should still be able to dress up, what are you all going to be this year? I would love to know!)_

Jack came in next, he was dressed in a red robe and he had his dog, his fawn Whippet, dressed in a little black dog coat with little devil horns on his head, Ianto guessed he was supposed to be Jack's minion.

"Awww! What's your name?" Cooed Tosh stroking the animal.

"His name is Cory, a sweetie isn't he?" Said Aoi coming from behind Tosh.

_(A/N If you want to know why I didn't call him Myfanaway (Yes it is spelt like that I checked on the Torchwood website) its because Cory is based on my dog, Cory! He is a fawn Whippet, I love him so much, he is four years old and half the man he used to be! Don't think me selfish but it means that I can make Jack's Cory do all the funny things mine does, hey my dog is famous! :D)_

"Whippets are fast, they are a smaller version of a greyhound, and guess who has to walk him?" Said Rose pulling her hood back up,

"I love him to bits though!" She remarked.

"Aww look at his little horns and jacket!"

"Ok Tosh that's enough." Deadpanned Owen.

"So are we gunna go out now or not?" Everyone turned to the faceless figure that they had all forgotten was there. Jack chuckled.

"Al right Lon, but how exactly can you eat anything?"

"Jack, Im gunna put this into words you can under stand, hood comes off when Lon wants it too." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Owen wow, that's an insane costume!" Said Rose.

"Yours too! Its like yin and yang, black and white!" Said Owen reaching for the Blood spray and spraying Rose who screamed and laughed.

"Alright, lets go!" Said Jack grabbing Ianto around the waist and pulling him out a little to enthusiasticly for his age.

"Shit." Muttered Tosh,

"That's all we bloody need." Whispered Owen but everyone could hear.

"Damn." Said Ianto, Rose, Jack, Lon and Aoi turned to look at them.

"What?" Asked Rose.

"Its _her_." Said Tosh with disgust. And just like that a woman was walking towards them in fine dress, an expensive looking costume of an un-dead queen.

"Ianto, Owen! And um, you!" She said as she greeted the group forgetting Tosh's name. There was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you gunna introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

Ianto spoke up because Owen just wouldn't and Tosh couldn't believe she forgot her name.

"This is Rose Tyler, Lon Abourey, Aoi Black and Jack Harkness and this is his dog Cory." He said quietly.

"Oh. My. God! Your best friends with famous people! And I love your costumes! Where did you get them? Mine was custom made I hate it when someone is wearing the same thing as me." Her eyes glanced between Tosh and Aoi as she saw their matching costumes. Tosh clenched her jaw.

"Caitlin, we were just going to meet some more friends and as much as we would love you to come but Im afraid its a private party." Said Tosh, after she said it she wished she had pretend to forget her name too.

"Oh really? That's sounds lovely! Where is it?"

"Its at a club Gwen Cooper rented out for us." Caitlin failed to hide her jealosey.

"Oh! Who else is coming?"

"John Smith, Donna Noble and Adam Dremith, Harry Bay and Amelia Eve, was there anyone else Jack?" Ianto turned to his partner _(A/N its such a pleasure to announce that they are officially partners!)_

"Yeah um, RTD will be there, Amy Pond, Matt Smith, Rory Williams, John Heart,_**(A/N John WON'T be evil he will a nice friend)**_ I think my brother Grey will be there too _**(A/N again nice not evil)**_ Martha Jones_**(A/N Sorry Martha haters, Im a Martha hater too but I needed as many people as I could, I hate to do it but she has to be there, Il make something bad happen to her I promise! To make it up to you!)**_ I think that's about it, some more people as well like their partners and friends, I think Paramore will be playing there too! _**(A/N if your a Martha hater and you like Paramore I just made it up to you, if you don't like or haven't heard of Paramore and hate Martha I will think of something to make it up to you. Promise! Give me ideas on my facebook page!)**_

Caitlin stared at Jack, as all these famous names flew through one ear and out the other,

"That sounds great! Happy Halloween!" She mumbled and walked off.

"Thanks for that, she is suck a bitch you know." Said Tosh.

"Seems it too." Said the rich accent of Rose.

"Yeah, she seems, um, interesting?" Came the faceless voice of Lon. Ianto laughed, it did surprise him how close he had become with Lon, and since Lon being typically himself hasn't found any new work recently and since the crew has that spare room in their flat, they had offered up the space for Lon, if he wanted to come and live with them and he said he would most definitely consider it.

It seemed darker if that was actually possible, Ianto found himself drawing nearer to the safety that was Jack Harkness and himself and probably everyone else noticed Owen and Rose hitting it off.

(A/N Aha! See Owen and Tosh aren't together!)

And in a desperate attempt Lon joined Aoi and Tosh to make minimal conversation. And It wasn't long before the pounding sound of music and cries of people filled the surrounding air. They went inside the club and were swamped with friends, friends of friends, peoples partners and even fans of the singers and actors who were attending the party. Ianto was shocked to find people asking for him autograph. Since performing at the pub he had done another gig at the same place; production of Gwen of course. He had earned himself quite a fan-base, because of his performing and also because some of the papers had noticed himself and Jack hanging out a lot.

"Jack Harkness. I never thought to be seeing you here at this hour!" Called a man later known to be Matt Smith. And Jack got into a conversation with him.

Lon, Rose and Owen had gotten into a conversation with Amy Pond, Rory Williams and John Heart. Ianto spoke to Grey Harkness about Jack, and Aoi and Toshiko went to speak to Adam, Harry, Amelia and Donna. (Just to help you out here a reminder: Harry plays Sean in Torchwood and Amelia is Stephie)

When the guitar began to play Ianto turned to see Paramore up on stage! They were playing 'Where The Lines Overlap' and Ianto grinned.

-o-

'All I Wanted' began to play now, Ianto loved this song, he knew the lyrics inside out, he could even play a handful of Paramore's songs on his guitar. He felt a connection with this song, he even remembered actually doing some of the things in the lyrics!

-o-

It was when they started playing 'We Are Broken' that Ianto and Jack turned around to find each other, they took each other and danced slowly to the song. Everyone around them were dancing too and all were enjoying it, Ianto felt that he could be close friends with the band and since Jack knew then it could be possible. As the song ended Ianto felt lips crushing his. Best Halloween I think so.

**Me – Ok so the band is Paramore! For those of you who don't follow me on Facebook won't know that I was asking people what they thought the band may be. I don't own anything. :(**

**Jas – This is really bad!**

**Jack – Why?**

**Jas – For two reasons, first reason is that now we have LOADS of characters to do this 'after chapter thing that people seem to enjoy' and second, what happened to your dog, you couldn't of taken him into the club?**

**Jack – Ah, that a secret :D**

**Jas – O_o thats worrying**

**Ianto – As Ianto Jones I thought of a highly organized plan.**

**Aoi – What?**

**Ianto – Depending on when Cusshey releases the chapter, characters will have different days to have the 'after chapter thing'.**

**Me – Thats great! Why didn't I think of that! (Oh wait I did lol).**

**Ianto – Here is the schedule-**

**Lon – Wait you just did it in those few seconds.**

**Ianto – Yup :D**

**Everyone – O_o**

**Ianto – n_n ← Cute**

**Me – What is it already!**

**Ianto – Ok Ok!**

**Monday**

**Cusshey**

**Aoi**

**Harry**

**Amelia**

**Jack**

**Lon**

**Tuesday**

**Cusshey**

**Owen**

**Ianto**

**Toshiko**

**Rose**

**Wednesday**

**Cusshey**

**Gwen**

**John (Smith)**

**Adam**

**Donna**

**Thursday**

**Cusshey**

**Caitlin**

**Grey**

**Amy**

**Matt**

**John (Heart)**

**Friday**

**Cusshey**

**Rory**

**Martha**

**Jasmine**

**Cory**

**And for the weekend EVERYONE! :D**

**And if anyone is added I will put them on one of the days, plus if I missed anyone tell me. And Paramore might play a song every time to bring some joy!**

**Once again I don't own Paramore, Im just a HUGE fan :D**


	12. Xmas Special

**Hi everyone, Im so sorry I haven't updated! Its Christmas! And here in England its even snowing to make us all feel the X-mas spirit! I hope you all have a great Christmas!**

**Don't kill me because this is late, I went on holiday to Dubai, it was really fun but I couldn't bring my laptop with me, but I brought my pad of paper and got loads of writing done :)**

It was Christmas morning and for the Jones household a very exiting and long winded day. It started with some overly exited house members running to work, as 'Jones' was completely full, Ianto had to play 'Mummy' _again_ to keep Owen and Tosh -Mainly Tosh- at bay. Ianto and Co. hadn't seen a lot of Jack and his mates for a while now. Ianto knew that they must be planning some big Christmas party.

"Don't look so scared Yan, what ever he's planning Im sure will embarrass you." Said Tosh.

"Again." Continued Owen and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever it is I hope he wont invite all those people, They have better things to do on Christmas, and I hope he doesn't go and spend a whole load of money on us. Il never forgive myself if he did." Said Ianto deep in thought.

"He would never forgive himself if he didn't!" Reminded Owen, the twang of sarcasm still very much noticeable. The day was full of work as evil and kind costumers came through the doors. Then they went home and Ianto was looking nervous, as they walked down the street they were growing more exited. Ianto unlocked the front door and passed through the threshold, Tosh ran in and sat at the foot of the tree which was placed to the left of the Tv, she fumbled with the presents. There were only six presents there; each roommate had gotten the other a gift, so each only had two. Owen sat on the red sofa and resisted the urge of turning on the Tv, Ianto made coffee to everyone's liking.

"I got Jack something." Said Tosh, she looked sad and drawn away and Ianto knew. _Come on Jack. _Thought Ianto, he had no idea what Jack was planning, but he hoped he would hurry up with it. Then Ianto's dreams came true at once, there was a haunting yet expecting ring at the door. Ianto rather gravely walked to the door but he was exited to see Jack again. His Jack. He opened the door to be surprised to see Jack looking completely normal. Not in a Santa suit, not with all his friends, just Jack, with a 'John Lewis' bag with what just looked like some presents and Christmas decorations. Ianto leaped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you." He murmured, and Jack smiled. He walked in and threw a box of tinsel to a grinning Owen who jumped on to his feet and took one last slurp of coffee before decorating the kitchen counter with it. Tosh skipped up to Jack's side and gave him a hug.

"Come on in, you know where everything is." She said.

"Thanks Tosh, here, put these under the tree, there are a few decorations in there too." Said Jack handing her the bag, she immediately found the Santa hat and placed it snugly on her head, she took out four neatly wrapped presents in black paper with white and silver Christmas trees on all for Owen and then four more for her in pink rose paper and an equal four for Ianto in black paper with white roses on. She neatly positioned them under the tree and smiled like a little girl.

"Hey Tosh love, where d'you put the tape last?" Called Owen, he had almost been forgotten, its the quietist anyone has ever heard Owen. Ever.

"Top draw, under the counter." Called Tosh back. Ianto then froze and cursed under his breath and shut his eyes tight.

"Yan?" Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders concerned.

"Hey, hey, hey, what do we have here Ianto?" Owen had that grin, oh yes, that grin.

"What?" Asked Toshiko taking a cautious step forward.

"Ianto?" Asked Jack, Ianto opened his eyes then, and relaxed his shoulders, wincing as he saw the blue reflection on Owen's face from the item Owen was holding, hiding just below the counter, Owen was hiding something, something that belonged to Ianto.

"Owen, what is it, your face, its reflecting the light, of the object? Its blue!" Tosh exlaimed.

"Perfectly blue, a perfect blue box." Teased Owen. "Right Ianto?" Ianto cursed again then smiled then laughed, then Owen laughed, then they were both laughing.

"Gottcha again mate." Owen grinned,

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Ianto said laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, under the bed was bad enough! Now in the draws, seriously?" Owen then lifted up the object, and a perfect blue box set of Doctor Who series two was shown.

"Where is the rest Ianto?"

"My cupboard, under the stairs... In the fruit bowl..." Everyone laughed then, and Owen dug out series four from under the mounds of unnecessary fruit, and the large quantity now made sense. Ianto found himself edging slowly away form Jack, who then just pulled him closer and hugged him.

"You're adorable you know?" He said.

"Would it be cheesy if I said you were too?" Ianto said chuckling.

"Presents guys, c'mon, and I want **no** objections!" Owen called, we all knew he just wanted his.

Everyone ran for the tree and to their individual piles,

"Tosh, you first." Stated Ianto proudly, but he noticed Jack's look of confusion. "We let each person open their presents individually." Jack nodded.

Tosh went for Owen's first. She ripped away the wrapping and then laughed at the gift, it was a personalized retro sweet jar, it had her name on a love heart sweet on the front, she smiled and hugged Owen.

"Thanks, you." Owen winked.

"Well, you know me, don't do flowers." Tosh picked up Ianto's next, it was a box, and she opened it to reveal a proper high quality sounds system, red and gorgeous.

"Ianto! This must have cost-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't talk about the price you! Just enjoy it! And don't keep me awake with it either! Now look, Jack spoiled you, go open his!"

Tosh did so, she ripped at the rose paper, trying to save it.

"Oh Jack!" She held the bottle of champagne to the light to read it, it was a very nice posh one, Jack grinned. The other three were a Nintendo Ds XL red wine colour, Doctor who the game for the Ds and a TARDI USB (A/N look it up, you can actually get a TARDIS memory stick! :O ) She laughed at this.

Owen got a animal calendar from Tosh and some new fish hooks from Ianto (A/N :O THEY GO FINISHING :O Here is a secret, they are a very sporty trio (Tosh, Ianto and Owen) and they do a selection of sports, oh come on, you saw it coming, didn't you? And fishing is only the start!) From Jack he got a really nice watch, an iPhone, The Simpsons Box set and tickets for everyone to go to a Fall Out Boy concert (A/N What can I say, first Paramore now Fall Out Boy, Im one for that kind of music :P). For Ianto, form Tosh he got a new cream shirt and Owen he got the Sims 3 and from Jack he got a free spa day for everyone (All four of them Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto) an 'I love you very very much' mug with a red heart on, a Nintendo Wii for everyone and a box of posh chocolates.

"Ianto, I-here." Jack passed Ianto then a rather large box, Owen and Tosh were almost squealing (Tosh anyway) because they knew what it was. Ianto opened the box to reveal the most amazing guitar he had ever seen.

**Cusshey: Heyyyy, sorry I have been gone, I was in Dubai for Xmas with no laptop, btu I did loads of writing, I met a Dolphin at Atlantis and went on water slides of impending doom and also met a falcon and camel, though I didn't ride it because I was stupidly in a dress (and I never wear dresses) but it was a sort of beach dress thingy over my swim suit soooo yahhh.**

**Jasmine: Its the weekend and so if you remember the list thing of who does this talk thing depending on what day, its a Sunday so that means anybody**

**Aoi: We heard that most of you enjoy this end comment thing, but Cusshey has been overloaded with work and so on, so Im going to cut it short, and next time it will be nice and long and fun :) Pwomise :3**


	13. Its a Hardknock life

**Hi guys, sorry about the waits in-between updates, hope u enjoy :D**

**The usual I don't own anything.**

A certain Ianto Jones woke up, hungover, next to a certain Jack Harkness. Jack had insisted on taking Ianto home with him since Tosh and Owen didn't seem like they were going anywhere anytime soon. Ianto looked at Jack a moment then Jack smiled, eyes closed.

"You know its rude to stare." Ianto grinned as Jack murmured the words.

Ianto didn't have a chance to properly look at Jack's decorating habits, and now Jack was awake and he was in his house he intended to find out. He quickly got washed and dressed, Jack doing the same. Then Jack went into the kitchen to make something, Cory trotting at his heels. Ianto noticed how his house was quite classic, yet with modern appliances and occasional décor. The living room was modern in the sense of white leather furnishings and Hi-Tech things like plasma TVs and game consoles.

"Nice." Ianto murmured. Jake smiled.

"Thought you would have noticed last night." Ianto blushed, then Jack saw Ianto's mind working, and a sly grin slowly crept – like a drunk cat – on Ianto's face.

"Should I be worried?" Asked Jack.

"Maybe... You took me on a date, and the party, and then last night-"

"Your point yan?"

"its my turn. Welcome, Jack Harkness, to a working mans life."

"Hey now, your not proposing I don't work?"

"No, but, I want you to try a week without the glam."

"Easily done."

"Oh really?" Ianto arched his eyebrows.

Day 1. Monday.

(A/N I know its cheesy to start with a Monday on the week of work thing, but its easer for my brain xD)

"So what's on the agenda today?" Asked Jack.

"Right. 9:00 Am shower and get dressed. 9:30 eat. 10:00 restaurant. We get back at 10:00 pm." Jack didn't seem phased, they got washed and dressed and ate a quick breakfast. They drove to _Jones _while singing a John Barrowman track. When they arrived Ianto wasn't Ianto anymore, he was in work mode, Ianto walked in, Tosh and Owen had the whole restaurant set up,

"What do I do then?" Asked Jack

"Its not best if the public see you." Confessed Owen.

"So," Began Tosh walking in. "No matter how much more business it would get us, you can unpack boxes."

"What? Ok, sounds easy enough." Toshiko walked Jack to the store room and opened the door, boxes upon boxes, stacked up high. Jack sighed and started unpacking the first box. It was all, food, equipment and spirits and wine for the bar and kitchen. It was 9:30 pm, Jack came out, he had unpacked a days worth, people were looking and staring and Jack seemed to be sprouting teenage girls from all angles.

(A/N I was with my friend when I did that line, at first it was a joke, then she said I just _had _to put it in!)

"Well, for an uptowner you didn't do 'alf bad." Said Owen.

"Yeah?"

After that they went home late, Ianto was sleeping at his place with Jack as Jack had previously packed a bag, and Cory was even living with them. As a child Ianto had had a dog, he had a collie called Myfanawy. She was a sweet girl. She died of old age when Ianto was 15. But Jack's dog was nice, sweet and adorable. Just like his owner. That night Jack was welcomed to a dinner of pizza and X-Factor repeats from the previous weekend, since Ianto missed Sunday's episode because of the party. Jack was also introduced to Ianto's coffee. That night Ianto and Jack slept without furthur activities and the following morning would be a lot more painful...

**Me – CALLING THE MONDAY GROUP! AOI, HARRY, AMELIA, JACK AND LON!**

**Harry – Hi guys! I haven't been included for ages! I play Sean in _Jones's _version of Torchwood (A/N Just a reminder, Harry in real life would be Burn and Sean would be Owen!)**

**Lon – Ah, the old team together again.**

**Jack – Lonnie boy! Ianto is jealous.**

**Lon – Why?**

**Jack – Cause we kiss in Torchwood!**

**Aoi – Oh come on _that's_ mean Jack!**

**Amelia – (A/N Amelia in real life would be Eve, Amelia plays Stephie who would be Gwen) Hahaha! Thats sooooo funny! Aww I love your Ianto, he is so sweet, I was speaking to him the other day!**

**Jack – What ever he told you isn't true.**

**Amelia – Oh so you aren't the best guy ever, sweet, adorable, handsome, brave, just simply the BEST!**

**Jack – H-He-He really said those things about me?**

**Harry – Of _COURSE_!**

**Aoi – He's CRAZY about you!**

**Me – Duh other wise what's the point of this story?**

**Jack – Point granted.**

**Good Charlotte - Hi!**

**Me – Al right you may be on my iPod, but that's no excuse to jump onto my fic.**

**Good Charlotte – But you're listening to us right now! Its going through your head and onto the computer!**

**Lon – At least play a song.**

**Good Charlotte – _plays 'Alive'_**

**Me - Not my personal fav, but its playing in my bedroom right now so I figured its best, see, loads of bands and fav songs of mine will pop up :)**

**Jack – ITS NOT OWENS WEEK SO I GET TO SAY BYE! BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	14. Riding Club

**Hi gang! I hope you are all well, its my Birthday today so I hope you enjoy the second day of hard work (or something)!**

Day 2: Tuesday.

The following morning Ianto was laughing his head off at Jack. Jack had no idea Ianto, Tosh and Owen rode. Rose had come too and after seeing Jack struggle into jodhpurs, boots and chaps, she found herself laughing too. Rose went riding anyway and had been going with Ianto and Co. for the past few weeks. Ianto, Rose, Toshiko and Owen looked completely normal in their gear. Today was show day and Ianto and Rose were competing. Then they were going riding out of town around the country fields to have a gallop, all in all Jack didn't know what was going to happen.

They pulled up in a car to the schooling area and the gang went to their usual horses. Ianto took Jack by the hand and led him to a stable door, Jack peered over and saw a beautiful chocolate brown mare.

"That's yours." Said Ianto, who threw Jack a saddle and bridle, then passed him a full grooming kit. By Jack's confused and bewildered face Ianto knew he had no idea what to do. It was second nature to Ianto and he had that mare tacked and groomed so fast, he showed Jack the basic steps and told him not to do it on his own for a while.

Ianto came out of the stabled in a suit. He was going to show with Rose. Toshiko took Jack's hand and pulled him (quite literally) to an outdoor school, Owen followed taking all three horses behind him. Now getting Jack on a horse was one thing, getting Jack to ride will be another. Owen was riding a gelding, dapple grey and seemed rather full of himself. Tosh, a black mare and Jack his brown mare.

"Her name is Larka." (A/N If you happen to read my other story Stormeye. Larka is the name of the main character, also she is a Lycan (In Stormeye a Lycan is kind of alien, a giant wolf!)! Yes if you like wolves Lycans are alien wolves, Lycans are from Lescu and speak Lescuian which is a language used in Stormeye occasionally, Larka is half human and half lycan and Jack is her rider. Il let you read it and find out for yourselves, just to let you know chapter one of Stormeye was actually a rough, yes it was just me jotting down the whole idea of the story, so if u want to read it, read chapter one to get all the info (painfully xD) then the other chapters (I hope) are better (and they get better along the way :) Thank you! **Sigh** yes it **does** include Janto) Soother Tosh feeling Jack's nervousness in the air. Jack stroked her neck and Owen & Tosh helped him on, now Jack wasn't bad, but not brilliant either. As Tosh a & Owen cantered round and put up jumps he felt left out, until a young girl came out riding a pie bald gelding, he could have sworn he knew her, she looked so familiar.

"Jack! Tosh, Owen!" Jack was surprised how did she know their names?

"Sorry Im late! I just saw Ianto and Rose in the ring and stayed to watch." Suddenly Jack gasped, the brown hair with that unreliable hot pink highlight, and that hoodie she always wears, but Jack only ever sees her at work so her scruffy attire didn't seem natural.

"Jasmine!" Called Jack as she trotted over.

(A/N Aha! And you thought I would never bring her back!)

Jack never knew Jas rode, and he certainly didn't expect her to _own_ the horse she rode! With her budget he never though she could afford to buy and care for a horse.

Jack and the others heard the bell call for Ianto, Rose and someone named Jo to go to the ring. When Jack walked over and leaned against the fence but was asked to step back so as not to spook the horses. When Ianto came out riding a coffee coloured (A/N heh heh heh Oh c'mon, you saw it coming.) gelding. Ianto looked completely at home on the horse. Jack felt exited but nervous for his Welshman al the same. The jumps were about 3 foot high, easily done, but as they got higher and higher Jack began to get nervous.

**Me – Calling the Wednesday group! Gwen, John, (Smith) Adam and Donna!**

**John – Hi :D**

**Donna – Oh be quiet space boy.**

**John – D=**

**Adam - :D Anyway, here is a quick update-**

**Gwen – Wait, wait, wait! Im the PA! There is a new Poll which needs some voting love! Its asking what you want to see Ianto and Co. (that name really stuck didn't it?) do next! Also chapter 15 IS finished but yet to be typed and Chapter sixteen has been started :) **

**Adam - :O Im telling!**

**Gwen - * eye roll ***


	15. Ianto and CO

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, so, yeah, wow, have I been gone or what! If you follow me on Facebook (if not why not :P) you will know I started a new Fic, I have been focused on it so much that Jones has almost slipped through my fingers!**

**Also, Captain Harkness 4 eva, yes you, Im sorry, you know I am, and I hope that we're good now? We seem like we're pretty much back to normal.**

**I have been skiing and so that was a week off what I was going to use for Jones Time (Yes that is now a thing don't question it.)**

**So here we go again!**

**Day 3: Wednesday**

Owen Harper packed his brush green rucksack with cans and tins mostly containing bate. He packed the new fish hooks he got that Christmas and spare fishing line found its way into his bag too.

"Oi Jones! You ready yet!" The reply to Owen's cry was muffled and faint but a recognisable _yes_ was there.

They gathered in the living room and kitchen area, they had ice boxes for the fish and other for drink and food, they had two blankets rolled and clasped together with tan leather straps. Tosh carried the rolls of fishing line and Ianto and Jack split the fishing poles between themselves, Owen carried the coolers and blankets. They loaded everything into Jack's SUV and drove into the Welsh countryside.

"Stop here, Jack." They pulled up along a lake side on a patch of grass are that had two line groves down it from other cars, there were a few other fishermen there to prove it.

"Oh no." Said Tosh in a groaned whisper.

"Dammit." Muttered Owen, Tosh reached out a hand from the back seat and touched Ianto's shoulder gently in the front seat next to Jack whom was driving, Ianto's eyes were slightly pink.

"Its al right mate, Il keep her _and _her father away from you." Said Owen.

"What, what is it?" Asked a concerned Jack grasping his hand.

"Lisa." Muttered Tosh.

"Ianto's ex-girlfriend." Continued Owen, Jack stopped the car, turned around and looked at Owen. _'Girlfriend'_ mouthed Jack at Owen and he nodded, Jack turned around again and looked at Ianto. Lisa was Ianto's big ex, he had dated and loved and lost but Lisa was loved and refused to be lost, Lisa never went fishing with her father until Ianto and Co. **(A/N I have missed saying Ianto and Co.)** started to come more often than they used too. The crew couldn't see her but her Dad was visible by the lake, a well groomed man in a blue shirt and black parka coat, jeans and black walking boots. Lisa was only aware of a big black SUV abruptly stopping along the drive unto the lake, but she had to stretch her body around a bush to see the big vehicle properly, since she came all the time in case they ever came and always on a Wednesday because they always came on that day, she didn't recognise the car, and she couldn't see Ianto's little car either. Little did she know it had been destroyed in the crash all that time ago.

Jack started the car again and drove down to the grassy meadow reserved for the cars, he parked it and got out, followed swiftly by the others. They unloaded the car and walked down to the Lake side carrying all the gear with them. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and the American smiled. Tosh picked up an ice cooler full of drinks and food and Owen took two fishing poles and the other cooler as Jack had the third. They walked to their sort of usual place on the lake near Lisa, its not their fault they're near her, its just their allotted place, they think Lisa has had something to do with it, tampering with the paperwork to get as close to Ianto as possible.

Lisa looked up from her book, _Ianto_, she thought but not his car and, _**wait**_, not only three people! Jack Harkness! Jack bloody Harkness! Really? From _Torchwood_? How the _hell_ does Ianto know _Jack Harkness_? She stood up and approached them, it was thanks to Ianto and Co. **(A/N Ok its ****official, that's this chapters name! xD) **that Lisa even started watching Torchwood in the first place. They had already set up blankets, poles, food, drink and sun chairs, and loads of bait.

Lisa was almost there when she stopped dead. They had been holding hands before, and now Ianto's leaning against him drinking a coke or something. Wait. No. Jack. And. Ianto. Are... Lisa crept closer but hid behind a tree. A dark haired, hansom, familiar looking man walked past. _No way!_ She thought. Lon. Lon Graham. He plays Joe in Torchwood! Hold on, Ianto's getting up, and Jack. Wait. Did Ianto just _hug_ Lon after Tosh did a greeting! And just peck Jack on the cheek. No. No! **No!**

Lisa _refused_ to believe it and jumped out from behind the tree.

"Lisa!" Said Ianto pulling away from Jack awkwardly.

"How long!" She demanded.

"How long what?" He asked.

"_How long_" She repeated. That's when Ianto got what she meant, that's when his body fell cold, that's when silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are!" Yelled Owen stepping forward putting an arm in front of Ianto who was being held by Jack. Lon, furious, stepped forward then.

"So, _your_ Lisa then eh? Well what right have you to come up to Yan and demand that?"

Lisa bit her lip but stayed firm. She looked at Jack who was speaking softly to Ianto then looked up sharply at her, Tosh was glaring at her to.

"You complete bi-" Began Owen.

"No, Owen, please." Said Lon who pulled Owen down by touching his shoulder then pulling him away and then looking at him a moment before finally shoving Owen behind him.

_Great, Owen to..._ Thought Lisa, then she looked at Tosh, _didn't she have a crush on Owen?_ _But she seems to have a comforting kind of face, she must know that Owen is already, well, you know. _Thought Lisa again.

"Jack Harkness right? Pleasure." She extended a hand, trying to act confident.

"Hardly." He muttered rejecting the hand and holding Ianto close.

"So, Ianto, you going to introduce me?" She asked innocently.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness, Ianto's boyfriend. Pleasures all mine." Ianto crumpled to the floor then. Lon was now on the edge. He flew down on his knees and gathered Ianto up in his arms and spoke to him. 'Its all right, its gunna be fine, we'll get rid of her, I'm here, don't panic.' Just a repition of those sayings. Tosh was frozen in place, scared and not aware of what was going on, in her own bubble, completely – though – aware of Owen coming out to Lon and vice versa. She lost her love for Owen after figuring it out a few weeks ago, a month maybe.

Owen bent down a joined Lon at Ianto's side.

"Hush now." He muttered to Ianto as Jack and Tosh demanded Lisa would just _leave_ already. Lon looked from Ianto to Owen and smiled sadly. After hours of banter Lisa backed down and the team found themselves packing up and heading home, hardly a fishing trip, hardly teaching Jack hot to cast a lone of unhook a fish and Ianto knew Lisa would be there, but he didn't think that she would react the was she did. Jack, he meant well, by speaking up like that... He felt amazing when Jack said that, but it was too much.

Ianto Jones was at home on his bed playing guitar and typng multiple e-mails as per-usual. He was speaking to Gwen.

Gwen,

My ex came and demanded how long I had been with Jack today, it was an awful experience.

Xxx Jones.

That twang of sarcasm still there.

Jones,

I'm so sorry to hear that! How 'bout we meet up later then eh?

Xxx Cooper.

Ianto smiled and began the reply but he computer claimed he had more mail. Putting his draft to Gwen on a different browser he checked the message from Lon.

Ianto Jones,

I'm writing to you to ask you something, but I can't say now, please meet me at Roahl Dahl Plass by the water tower, you know the one. Il be there from 6-9 tonight so come when you can.

Xxx Lon Graham.

Ianto checked his watch and saw that it was 5:30, he must have sent it now so he would have time to get there. Ianto grabbed his coat and left.

**Me- If you haven't read the top message from me, please do it explains some things, also, I have these mega huge epic summer exams coming up, 14 subject and a bucket load of revision.**

**Jasmine- Hey, aren't you doing your chemistry now?**

**Me- YES, Yes that is what Im doing RIGHT now!**

**Rory- Cusshey, stop procrastinating.**

**Me- :(**

**Martha- Awww give her a break guys.**

**Cory- RUF!**

**Oh how I love the Friday group xD**

**Have A good one you guys! And, yes, I am procrastinating. SHHHH! Chemistry can go and sit in a hole!**


	16. Apology and Explanation AN

Ok guys I think an explanation is in order, I keep saying to myself 'Yeah, Jones is still a story that I do, I still write it, I still edit it and re-read it.' And 'Yep, sure, I'll probably finish that chapter tonight, maybe put it up the following morning.' But in reality, I don't. I haven't written it for months, its constantly niggling at my brain, I constantly feel guilty about it, and plus (the worst) Im beginning to forget certain characters, story lines and future ideas. My reasons are stupid, not good enough. The main thing is that Im writing a MEGA-FIC! No it wont be up on my FFN because it contains so many different fandoms. Plus my FFN I put aside especially for Torchwood fandom because you guys are amazing.

Back to those exams, yes I passed (Yes Chemistry went ok :) ) Im now in year nine (Ok ok, yes Im 13 ok! Cats out of the bag now :P ) And the huge amounts of work we're suddenly getting is really getting to me, Im spending hours a night working, spending me weekends with tutors and my free time, with what little I have, relaxing, giving myself a break. Im using that time now to write this, an apology for my absence. So here's the catch, I do plan to continue Jones, also, Stormeye, yep, its there, somewhere, in my archive. Its awful, don't read it. Seriously Im re-writing the whole thing so I may even take it off because it really makes my writing look awful and bad. No more excuses, the truth is is that I have a lot of work to do these days, but I plan to make a come back, so thank you for your time, for reading Jones thus far, and for being completely amazing with putting up with me!

PS: Tomorrow myself, Captain Harkness 4 eva, iantowolfy and two other friends who aren't on FFN are dressing up as the TW team! Im Ianto, DUH! For Jack we not only have THE coat but we also have a vortex manipulator! OK well, SEE YOU GAIS SOOOON! 3 3 3


End file.
